Harry Potter y la Bruja Asombrosa Continuación
by RenaKriznee
Summary: Es la continuación de mi fic. Esta desde el cap 13. Dejen reviews, y si quieren leerla desde el principio, solamente busquen por mi sobre nombre renakriznee y les aparecerá la otra parte ;) DEJEN REVIEWS!


**_Bueno, este cap es la continuación de mi fic que había estado publicando. Es el no. 13, pero no sé por qué cada que actulizo la historia, no se coloca en la bandeja de los fic actulizados, así que decidí volver a abrirlo como historia nueva, para que puedan encontrarlo con más facilidad._**

**_Si no se han leído los otros caps, solamente busquen mi sobre nombre y ahí encontrarán los demás, vale? :p_**

**_Por el momento disfruten del nuevo cap y del fic, que tuve que seguirlo de este modo n.nU Disculpen la molestia_**

* * *

**NERVIOS Y FURIA**

Al día siguiente, todos los alumnos estaban ansiosos por la prueba, que tendría lugar por la tarde. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rena y Renata estaban en el Gran Comedor tomando su desayuno...

-¿Qué hicieron ayer?, ¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde?- pregunta Ron con una sonrisa pícara

-Bueno, estuvimos con el profesor Dumbledore...

-¡Explicándole que entraría como guardián del equipo de Gryffindor!- interrumpe Renata de inmediato

-Eh... sí, es verdad, olvidé informarle que ya teníamos un guardián- agrega Harry interpretando la mirada nerviosa de Renata

-No sabía que había que decirle a Dumbledore- agrega Ron muy extrañado

-Bueno, según él, es una nueva regla- contesta Harry

Hermione, Rena y Ron se miraron dudosos pero no los cuestionaron más.

Durante todo el desayuno hablaron de otras cosas y de lo que habían visto en las clases que habían perdido.

De camino al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rena y Renata, estaban muy nerviosos debido a la primera prueba. Antes de entrar al aula, que estaba cerrada, esperaron afuera, junto con otros Gryffindor y Slytherin, que obviamente estaban cuchicheando sobre los Gryffindor. En ese momento, llegó Pansy Parkison, seguida de su grupo de chicas de Slytherin y miraron con recelo a Renata y Rena...

-Siempre tratando de llamar la atención, ¿Verdad, Sakaguchi?- dijo Pansy dirigiéndose más a Rena que a Renata

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Rena con inocencia

-No te hagas la inocente... eso de abrazar a Justin en frente de todas, ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Pansy empuja a Rena muy molesta y ésta se sentía con miedo

-¡No, ¿Qué te pasa a ti?!- dice Renata enfrentándose a Pansy

-¡Vaya!, llegó súper hermana- dice Pansy más molesta

Malfoy llega en ese momento, seguido como siempre de sus amigotes Crabee y Goyle...

-Parkison, no te molestes en insultarlas; no están a nuestra altura- comenta Malfoy muy sonriente, todos los Slytherin, como siempre, celebraron con carcajadas el comentario de Malfoy

-Seguro que no, Malfoy; nosotros no estamos al final de la puntuación de la Copa de las Casas, ni siquiera con la ayuda del profesor Snape pueden igualar a las demás Casas- contesta Harry sonriendo muy seguro

A todos los Slytherin el comentario no les agradó y en seguida se quedaron callados.

-Te puedo vencer con una mano atada a la espalda, Potter- dice Malfoy muy molesto

-Has tratado, y no has podido- contesta Hermione con una sonrisa irónica

-¡¿Y a ti quién te preguntó?!, ¡San...!- pero antes de que Malfoy pudiera responder, Renata lo miró con ojos asesinos que cortaron las palabras de Malfoy- ... ¿Qué sucede, Sakaguchi?, ¿Defiendes a tus amigas?, ¡Qué conmovedor!- Renata no cambió su mirada, pero ya no surtía el mismo efecto en Malfoy

Sirius había aparecido en la puerta del aula.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunta Sirius muy serio. Malfoy y los demás lo omitieron, la discusión tomaba un curso serio y tenso

-... Sin duda, Potter, tienes una novia muy cursi, pero claro, tenía que ser una Sangre Sucia que...- Harry no lo dejó terminar y tomó a Malfoy del cuello de la camisa hasta estrellarlo en la pared junto a la puerta del aula, todos los presentes se quedaron pasmados y asustados

-¡No te atrevas a hablar de ese modo de Renata, ¿Entiendes?!, ¡NO TE ATREVAS!- advierte Harry muy enojado

-¡Harry, basta!- pide Sirius muy molesto por la actitud de Harry de dejarse llevar de ese modo

-¡Déjalo, Harry!- pide Renata tratando de separarlos

-¡POTTER!- grita Snape muy enojado mientras se dirigía a la multitud enajenada

Harry soltó de inmediato a Malfoy y los dos miraron a Snape: Harry con ojos aburridos porque sabía perfectamente que le quitaría puntos a los Gryffindor, mientras que Malfoy sonreía muy satisfecho.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!- dice Snape lleno de furia

-Fue Potter, profesor, trató de hacerme daño- contesta Malfoy quitando su sonrisa triunfante

-Vaya, como siempre tienes que estar armando escándalo para que todos te vean... ¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor!- todos los presentes protestaron y miraron a Harry con rencor, aunque...

-Y cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin también- interviene Sirius muy serio

Snape, que no había visto a Sirius, lo taladró con los ojos al ver que le quitaba puntos a su casa. Todos los Slytherin se quedaron atónitos, puesto que nadie les había quitado tantos puntos, si de por sí, iban en último lugar en la Copa de las Casas, ahora irían más abajo por los puntos que les quitó Black.

-¿Y por qué le quitarías puntos a mi casa, Black?- pregunta Snape recuperando los estribos

-Porque el señor Malfoy estaba provocando a los alumnos, yo mismo vi cómo fue todo... aunque no disculpo a Harry por haber atacado al señor Malfoy- contesta Sirius con una mirada reprobatoria a Malfoy y Harry

-¿Así que lo viste todo y no trataste de detenerlos?, ¿Sabes que eso te puede traer problemas?- cuestiona Snape con una sonrisa maléfica

-No fue culpa del profesor Sirius- defiende Renata inesperadamente, y Snape no la calló como usualmente callaba a Hermione, sino que la miró de manera comprensiva y esperó su respuesta- ... cuando ellos comenzaron a pelear, el profesor Sirius apenas estaba saliendo del salón- todos se quedaron callados, Pansy Parkison miraba a Renata furiosa

-... Bien... solamente le advertiré una cosa, profesor Black- pero Snape fue interrumpido de nuevo

-Usted no me tiene que advertir nada, sé perfectamente cuál es mi trabajo- contesta Sirius con una leve risita burlona

-Pues no lo parece

-Cuidado Snape, no te muerdas la lengua, porque sé que le quitas puntos a los Gryffindor sin razón, además de humillarlos frente a los de tu casa... ¿Sabías que eso te puede traer problemas?- cuestiona Sirius más seguro que nunca

Snape no contestó a eso y decidió dar la media vuelta y emprender el regreso a su despacho. Algunas risitas de Gryffindor siguieron a Snape y muchas críticas de Slytherin entraron al salón.

La clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras fue una de las más interesantes, aunque el ambiente era tenso porque nadie de Slytherin quería participar por lo sucedido. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rena y Renata notaban que Sirius estaba molesto, pero no sabían por qué.

Al término de la clase, cuando todos salían del salón, Sirius se acercó a la mesa de Harry...

-Harry, tengo que hablarte un minuto

Los cuatro salieron del salón y cuando se encontraba completamente vacío, Sirius cerró la puerta. Harry no sabía por qué Sirius lo había detenido, sino se daba prisa, llegaría tarde a la clase de Encantamientos, aunque por la mirada de Sirius, sabía que no era nada bueno y que seguía enojado.

-Harry, estoy muy decepcionado de tu comportamiento- Harry se asombró cuando escuchó a Sirius hablarle así

-Pero...

-¡Nada de peros!, ¡¿Qué habría pasado sino hubiera salido a ver qué era lo que propiciaba el alboroto afuera?!, ¡Seguramente Gryffindor tendría más de cincuenta puntos menos!, debes aprender a controlarte, Harry- Sirius no retiraba su mirada dura de Harry, el cual estaba cohibido por el regaño

-Lo siento... ¡Pero es que no podía dejar que siguiera insultando a Renata!, ¡Sirius, yo la quiero!- contesta Harry algo alterado

-Sé eso de ante mano, Harry; pero ¿Crees que le gustaría verte peleándote por unas palabras que tal vez a ella no le afecten?... piensa qué tan triste se pondría porque comenzaste una pelea por ella, no creo que se sientan halagada, al contrario, tendría una perspectiva de ti menos alta- contesta Sirius muy seguro

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta Harry incrédulamente

-Porque conozco a Renata, y sé que ese tipo de cosas le molestan... es como si la hicieras sentir como una especie de trofeo que hay que defender de alguien que quiere llenarlo de sarro- Harry se quedó pensando, y definitivamente era cierto, además de que Renata sabe defenderse bien de las ofensas

-Quizás tengas razón- dice Harry muy pensativo y avergonzado

-... Harry, Renata te quiere, y sé que ese querer se está convirtiendo en amor... no hagas que ella baje ese sentimiento por tonterías- Harry se sonroja mucho y mira a su padrino con aire de hijo a padre

-Sí tienes razón, Sirius... gracias- hubo un abrazo entre ellos de afecto paternal

Cuando Harry iba a salir del salón, se volvió a Sirius y le dijo:

-Yo también- Sirius se queda extrañado

-¿Qué cosa, Harry?- pregunta Sirius

-Yo también la estoy llegando a amar- Harry cerró la puerta del salón muy colorado antes de que Sirius pudiera decirle algo más

En la clase de Encantamientos, Harry llegó a tiempo y durante la clase, estuvieron algo distraídos con una plática...

-¿Qué te dijo tu padrino, Harry?- pregunta Renata muy interesada

-Algo muy importante; luego quiero hablar contigo, Renata- contesta Harry abriendo su libro

A Renata ese "quiero hablar contigo" le sonó muy serio y pensó que había hecho algo malo.

Al término de clase de Encantamientos, fueron al Gran Comedor a comer y en él, Harry y Renata se apartaron de los tres, para hablar de ese asunto importante que decía Harry...

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?- pregunta Renata muy temerosa

-Bueno... quería pedirte una disculpa, si es que te hice sentir mal cuando pasó lo de Malfoy- contesta Harry muy apenado

-¿Hacerme sentir mal porque me defendiste?, ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- pregunta Renata con una risa de no entender nada

-Lo que pasa es que Sirius me dijo que estaba muy decepcionado de mi actitud ante los insultos de Malfoy, me dijo que a lo mejor te sentiste mal porque quise golpearlo... no sé

-¿Como si me estuvieras tratando como un trofeo?- cuestiona Renata muy seria

-Sí

-La verdad es que sí me sentía así, pero luego recapacité de que lo hacías porque no te gusta que nadie hable mal de mí, por eso no me molesté tanto- contesta Renata con una sonrisa sonrojada

-Por eso te ofrezco una disculpa- dice Harry tomándole las manos a Renata

-No te preocupes por eso, está bien- dice Renata abrazándolo por el cuello, éste también la abraza

Durante la tarde, los alumnos tuvieron libres la horas, porque los maestros estaban muy ocupados arreglando el terreno para la primera prueba, así que los chicos decidieron ir a visitar a Hagrid a su pequeña cabaña.

-¡Oh, qué bueno que vienen!, ayer traté de buscarlos, pero estuve ocupado- dice Hagrid muy serio

-¿Qué sucede, Hagrid?- pregunta los cinco

-Quería desearles buena suerte por si no los veía el día de hoy, pero no hay prisa, todavía faltan dos horas para que la prueba comience- contesta Hagrid despreocupado

-No lo digas en ese tono, Hagrid, que en mi estómago se crea una revolución cada que pienso en la prueba- contesta Ron muy nervioso

-¿Están listos?- pregunta Hagrid muy interesado

-Claro, hemos estado las últimas semanas en la biblioteca repasando encantamientos y pociones que no recordábamos bien- contesta Harry con tono aburrido

Durante las horas restantes, los seis estuvieron hablando de qué podría ser la primera prueba: pasaron desde escregutos de cola explosiva (aunque hayan sido prácticamente inventados por Hagrid), hasta dementores. Preferían no tocar el tema de los dementores, porque a Harry no le traían recuerdos muy buenos que digamos.

Para las 4:00 de la tarde, los cinco chicos se despedían de Hagrid y se dirigían rápidamente a la Torre de Gryffindor para alistarse para la primera prueba, que ésta vez, nadie sabía en que consistía.

-¡Vamos o se nos hará tarde!- dijo Harry que entraba corriendo en la Sala Común, casi nadie estaba en ella, al parecer, todos los Gryffindor ya estaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts

-Tranquilo, Harry, falta una hora para comenzar- contestó Renata

Harry y Ron subieron de prisa al dormitorio de los chicos. Ron cogió una túnica un poco sucia, por si se ensuciaba más. Harry repasó rápido los hechizos que se le había dificultado y después limpió sus gafas.

Los dos bajaron rápidamente hacia la Sala Común...

-¡Vamos, faltan 45 minutos!- apresuró Hermione muy nerviosa

-¡Vámonos, ya!- dijeron Harry y Ron y salieron rápidamente de la Sala Común

Ron esculcó en sus bolsillos y de repente se detuvo

-¡Esperen un momento!- dijo Ron desesperado porque buscaba algo en sus bolsillos

-¿Qué sucede, Ron?- preguntó Rena impaciente por llegar

-Mi varita... ¡No está!... ¡La dejé en la otra túnica!- contestó Ron regresando al retrato de la señora gorda- Kawaii Amorío- todos esperaron a Ron afuera, pero Harry hurgó también en sus bolsillos y él también se asustó

-Mi varita... ¡Tampoco está!- dijo Harry entrando corriendo en la Sala Común, las tres chicas entraron con él

-¿No la dejaste en otra túnica?- preguntó Renata buscando cerca de la chimenea

-No, no me cambié- contestó Harry muy desesperado

Ron había bajado guardando su varita, pero de inmediato se puso a buscarla por todos lados.

-No la usamos en todo el día- contestó Ron mirando su reloj

-¿Por qué no la mandas llamar, Harry?, con el encantamiento invocador- propuso Rena algo desesperada, faltaban 30 minutos para la prueba

-Sí, es verdad- Ron le prestó su varita a Harry- ... ¡Accio varita mágica!- nada sucedió, y todos se quedaron esperando

-A lo mejor no funciona con varitas- comentó Hermione muy preocupada. Pero los cinco vieron que algo iba hacia esa dirección.

-¡Esa es!- dijo Harry muy contento y devolviéndole la varita a Ron

-¡Bien!, ¿Ahora podemos irnos?, ya casi es la hora y se supone que ya deberías de estar ahí- propuso Hermione muy desesperada y corriendo primero que los demás

Todos la siguieron y no dejaron de correr hasta llegar a los terrenos del colegio. Ahí los esperaba un hombre muy extraño, que nunca habían visto, era alto y delgado, casi se confundía con un palo de escoba, de cabellos grisáceos, y ojos verdes pálido. Vestía con una túnica turquesa y una capucha plateada.

-¡Por fin están aquí!, ¡Rápido que nada más faltan ustedes!- dijo el anciano muy desesperado

-¡Lo sentimos, tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo!- contestó Harry que seguía al hombre que caminaba a grandes zancadas

Les extrañó la dirección que llevaba, pues iba directamente al bosque prohibido, pero se tranquilizaron cuando vieron que se había levantado una tarima en donde todos los alumnos de los diferentes colegios estaban esperándolos, y a un lado de la tarima, estaba una carpa donde estaban los otros campeones. El anciano miró a Hermione, Rena y Renata

-Ustedes deben ir con sus compañeros, se levantarán cuatro pantallas grandes en dónde verán la prueba- ordenó el anciano, que parecía ser del ministerio

-Está bien- dijeron las tres, antes de que se fueran, Renata la dio un beso a Harry de buena suerte y se fueron rápidamente a la tarima donde estaban los demás alumnos.

Harry y Ron prácticamente fueron arrastrados hasta la carpa en donde se encontraban los demás campeones, el anciano, efectivamente era del Ministerio de Magia. Dentro de la carpa, los demás los vieron con ojos de que los habían estado esperando por siglos.

-Bueno, ninguno de ustedes me conoce porque no vine el día de la selección de campeones, pero mi nombre es Wingmius Ferguson y soy el director del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos, en un momento estará aquí el ministro de Magia Japonés... ahora disculpen un momento, cuando él llegue, les diremos en qué consiste la primera prueba- todos miraban muy nerviosos a Ferguson, después siguió- ... cuando escuchen el silbato, salgan todos- Ferguson se fue después de decir esto y todos los chicos comenzaron a sentirse más nerviosos de lo normal

Harry y Ron se echaban miradas nerviosas y casi hablaban solos con los ojos, hasta que fueron interrumpidos...

-¿Los invadió el miedo?, es lógico cuando se enflentan a Yokohama- comentó Jun muy seguro y con una sonrisa burlona. Harry y Ron los miraron con aspecto aburrido, así que decidieron no hacerle caso, aunque Harry sentía que la cicatriz le ardía un poco

-Ya velán que nadie podlá detenelnos, nuestlos hechizos son mucho mejoles que los suyos- agregó Junko muy sonriente

-No solo cuentan los hechizos y la fuerza, el ingenio es lo que te hace ganar- contestó Ron muy serio, Junko soltó una risita burlona

-Eles muy tonto, niño, ya velás que todo lo que clees es absuldo- agregó Jun acariciando su varita, Harry sostuvo a Ron para impedir que se pelearan

-No, Ron, ya verás que Hogwarts le ganará con mucha facilidad a Yokohama- contestó Harry con una mirada asesina a Jun

-Los de Hogwalts son muy optimistas, pelo ya lo velás Junko, les ganalemos- agregó Jun abrazando a su hermana

Harry y Ron se quedaron viéndolos con ojos asesinos, pero después les dieron la espalda y vieron a Leandro y Ferdinand platicando, después se acercaron a ellos...

-No deben hacerrles caso- aconsejó Leandro muy serio, viendo de reojo a Jun y Junko que hablaban entre los dos

-Es vegdad, desde que llegagon aquí, se han dedicado a hagles la vida imposible a todos los alumnos de todos los colegios- agregó Ferdinand, Harry y Ron se miraron y después a los japoneses

-Simplemente hay gente mucho más agradable que ellos- dijo Harry muy molesto

-Sí, la señoguita Guenata es muy difeguente a ellos, es tu novia, ¿Vegdad, Potteg?- preguntó Ferdinand con una sonrisa

-Sí- contestó Harry muy tranquilo

-Tengo la ligerra imprresión de que algo trraman parra la prrueba- comentó Leandro muy temeroso

-No te preocupes, el bosque prohibido no es un jardín de niños- agregó Ron sin darse cuenta de que había asustado más a Leandro, y cuando se dio cuenta de esto- ... estoy seguro de que sería un bonito lugar para su hogar- los cuatro chicos rieron a carcajadas y llamaron la atención de las chicas de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, además de Jun y Junko

En ese momento, las carcajadas se apagaron, algo habían escuchado... un silbato que anunciaba la orden de que deberían salir al terreno, al frente de las gradas...

* * *

**_ReNaKrIzNeE_**


End file.
